The pink haired cutie and I are an item?
by Nyagi
Summary: What happens when a new student shows up at Sora's highshool? Will Sora get his first taste of teen romance? And what secrets does the new kid hide? SORA X SUNAO
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** If I owned Sukisho, I would've given Nao an _actual realistic pony tail._

Sighing to himself, Sora Hashiba inwardly cursed that he was always at the bus stop way too early, and jogged in place on the curb in a struggle to stay warm. Normally, considering the bus wouldn't come for another 40 minutes, he was alone at the stop. But today was different- another teenager had been standing there when he arrived. He'd never seen the guy before. He had long hair that matched his eyes, and pale skin. He noticed the teenager was wearing a lot of pink- the scrunchie holding his hair in it's high pony tail was pink, his sweater was pink, not to mention his eyes and his hair were too. He had his arms crossed and his cheeks were flushed, and he was sporting a glare that Sora didn't doubt could kill someone. As if the teen could read his thoughts, he sent the glare at Sora. Sora immediately looked away. He didn't dare look back, not until the bus came and the other teen climbed on did Sora steal a glance at his back. Something about him was mysterious, and Sora found himself being drawn to him.

He sat down in his seat for his second class of the day, set his bag down and waited for the teacher to get there. A few minutes after the bell and the students started to notice their teacher was late. Just then the door opened and their teacher walked in, with another person trailing behind him. Sora recognized the student as the guy he'd seen at the bus stop earlier that morning. "Class, we have a new student with us as of now. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Sunao Fujimori… Nice to meet you all." Sora noticed that the new student- err… Sunao… seemed uncomfortable. There was no trace of the earlier glare, now he just had his arm pressed against his side and he held his elbow with the other arm's hand while his eyes were cast towards the floor. Sora figured he was nervous or didn't like a lot of attention.

"Go sit down, there's an open seat next to Sora" The teacher sat back at his desk and prepared for the lesson, and Sunao sat down in his seat. Sora tried not to stare at him. Something told him life was about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was school today? Anything interesting happen?"

Sora's thoughts flashed back to the new student. "Nothing much." He answered his foster father's question. Nanami walked past him with the duster is hand.

"One of my coworkers is coming over for dinner today, and he's bringing his kid with him. I think he's around your age."

Probably some lame kid again like the last time. "That's nice." He walked up the stairs to his room and layed down on the bed. His room really was a mess, there was stuff all over the floor and the sheets hadn't been made in weeks. -

Later that evening Sora heard the door opening and the sound of Nanami greeting their guests. He left his room and looked down at them from the stairs. Nanami's coworker was tall and had black hair which spiked out a little bit and a leather jacket on. He stopped and stared at the teenager… That's the new student.

"Oh Sora come down and say hello to them. There's still a while before dinner will be ready so why don't you bring Sunao into your room?" Sora stared at Sunao. "Sure…" He noticed Sunao looked uncomfortable again as he walked down the stairs to say hello to the two. Once he was down he walked towards Sunao. "Hey… My rooms upstairs." He pointed towards it and started walking up the stairs and motioned for Sunao to follow after him.

He opened the door to his room and mentally hit himself repeatedly. He hadn't cleaned it at all in a while. "Err… Umm I haven't cleaned it in a while so it's dirty…" Sunao's uncomfortable expression didn't change. "Don't worry about it." Sora realized that was only the second time he'd even heard Sunao talking. There's something pleasant about his voice… "Alright.." He went into his room and sat on the bed then patted a spot next to him. "So… Why did you move here?" Sunao looked even more uncomfortable and didn't sit. "My dad…" Why does he look so uncomfortable? Does he not feel safe or something? "What's wrong? You look uncomfortable." He noticed Sunao seemed to become even more tense and looked away. "I'm not." He's obviously lying, but Sora decided to leave it alone. If Sunao didn't want to talk he couldn't do anything about that. "So… I'm guessing you really like pink?" Most of his outfit was pink, and he went out of the way to dye his hair pink. He's gotta at least like the color.

"Yeah… I do." He thought that if they talked about something Sunao liked he'd get more comfortable but so far it didn't seem to be working. But then he saw Sunao's frown seemed a little less scary, maybe it was effective? "Aren't you hot? Our house doesn't have an air conditioner and you're wearing that huge sweater…" Sunao seemed to be sweating a little. He took the sweater off and was left in a black turtleneck that had been underneath. "Any better?" Sunao nodded and Sora thought he wasn't going to say anything until he spoke up. "Thanks…" Thanks? What had he done that made Sunao thank him?

"Boys, dinners ready!" He heard Nanami call from downstairs. He wished it had taken longer to cook, he was just starting to get somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Sunao and Nanami's new coworker left for home. Sora helped clean up the mess then walked back up the stairs to his room, and realized that Sunao had left his sweater on Sora's bed accidently. He picked it up and stared at it. Sunao had been wearing it all day… the mysterious yet beautiful and alluring new student. Sora realized what he was thinking and shook his head. He didn't like guys! Or… Did he? Anyways, he'd have to return the sweater to him tomorrow. He folded it up and set it on top of his dresser then laid on the bed, and turned in for the night.

The next morning, Sora was at the bus stop early as always. Sunao hadn't shown up yet, for some reason that made him feel a little disappointed. He admits that he was looking forward to seeing Sunao again, plus he needed to return that sweater. Sora kept waiting for the bus and looking around, but still no sign of Sunao.

Eventually the bus came and Sora got on, and sat in a seat at the back. Just as the bus was about to close the doors and leave, another person got on. Sora internally did a happy dance when he saw Sunao walking onto the bus, but his smile faded when he saw Sunao a little closer. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked a little bit of a mess, and his hair was pulled into a messier pony tail. Sunao sat down in the very back of the bus, and Sora decided to move to sit next to Sunao. "Uh… Hey Sunao. You ok?" Sunao turned a heated glare at him. "Not a morning person." Sora was a little surprised, that was the first time the other willingly talked about himself. He smiled a little at him. "Oh…Oh yeah, you left your sweater at my house." He took it out of his bag and held it out to Sunao. The grumpy teen grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag, a little hint of a blush on his cheeks. Sora had to admit the blush was cute. "So would you mind if I sat next to you on the bus from now on?" Sunao looked a little surprised, and his glare softened. "I'm probably not going to be very good company…" Sora grinned. "No problem with that! I like talking to you!" Sunao raised one eyebrow and turned his head the other way. "Bullshit." Sora was a little taken aback. Moody much was he? "It's the truth! I mean it!" Sunao rolled his eyes and put in his earphones, effectively shutting Sora out. The rest of the day Sora couldn't stop thinking about Sunao, he didn't pay attention is classes and even managed to land himself a detention without knowing what he did. Why couldn't he get him out of his head?


	4. Chapter 4

Sunao's p.o.v.

"Remember Nanami? Sora's foster father? Him and I are going on a… business trip. Anyways, I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone for a few days. So you're going to be staying at their house with Sora while I'm gone." Nao froze. He really didn't want to stay in a house other than his own, let alone with that guy. But once Minato said something, it was final. No questions asked. So Nao didn't argue, and went to his room to pack his things.  
While he was grabbing the things he needed, his thoughts were drifting towards Sora. Why did he seem so familiar? Had they met somewhere before? Why did he drop his guard around him? He felt almost safe around Sora… None of this was normal…

Later the next day he knocked on Sora's door. He had his pink bag on his shoulder, a pink turtle neck on and his hair down out of its usual pony tail. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes and began getting frustrated. Who takes this long to open a door? He was about to knock again when he heard a few crashes and someone stumble to the door, then it opened. Sora was rubbing his head and smiling goofily at Nao. "Hey Sunao…" Nao laughed a little, surprising even himself and Sora. "... You can call me Nao. And… Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Sora looked a little surprised, I mean, really surprised. His mouth hung open and he was staring at Nao. "Well… ok then…No problem...Nao.." Nao didn't know why he blushed a little and crossed his arms. "Are you going to stand there all day or can I come in?" Sora immediately scrambled to the side. "Come in!"

They went up to Sora's room which had shockingly been cleaned to the best of his ability… Which meant that everything was stuffed in the closet. There was another mattress lying on the other side of the room where Sora said he could sleep. Nao set his bag down on it and sat down, awkwardly looking at the floor. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in situations like these. Sora broke the silence. "The bathroom and shower are at the end of the hall, I'll get us something to eat." Nao nodded and took out his phone and headphones then laid down on the Bed while Sora picked up his phone and called someone. Nao wasn't listening, he closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

A little while later Sora left the room when there was a knock on the door and Nao sat up on the bed and took his headphones out. Sora came back to the room with a bag which had something that smelled delicious in it. "I got us some food…" Sora set down the box on the floor and removed the things from the bag. There was a box of rice and some kind of chicken… Nao's stomach grumbled and he tried to hold himself back from stuffing his face. He didn't remember the last time he ate… It couldn't have been that long ago right? Maybe a day at most… No he didn't eat anything today… Or yesterday.

Sora's p.o.v.

He noticed Nao start piling food onto his plate and eating it quickly. Could he really eat all that even with such a small body?

"How long has it been since you ate?" Nao slowed down, chewed his food and swallowed it before speaking. "Two days…" Nao started eating again at a slower pace. "Two days!? You should be taking better care of yourself! No wonder you're so grumpy all the time!" Nao put down his food and the fork and sent a glare in Sora's direction. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" He stormed out of the room and left the house quickly before Sora could even say anything. Sora sat there shocked and… hurt? Part of him wanted to follow Nao to see if he was alright and talk to him about it but he sat there instead.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes he decided to see if he could find Nao. He left the house and looked around, and was surprised to see Nao sitting right outside of it with his head in his hands.

"...Nao? I'm sorry for earlier…" Nao looked up at him and Sora was surprised to see tears in Nao's eyes, which he hastily wiped away and looked down. "Don't worry about it… I over reacted." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Are you still hungry? There's still some food leftover…" Nao looked up at him with a slight blush. "Yes…"

After Nao had eaten Sora took the food containers and plates and cleaned them up. He went back in the room and grabbed his clothes, then started to change. He noticed Nao looking awkward. Was it because he was changing in front of him? But they're both guys so there shouldn't be anything wrong…

Once he finished changing he flopped down on the bed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Nao getting up with his clothes, toothbrush toothpaste and face wash. After a while Nao came back with a huge grey sweater and pink pajama pants on. Starting to get tired, Sora closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Much later that night, Sora woke up. He looked to Nao's side of the room and was surprised to see he was still awake, sitting up and reading a book as if he wasn't even trying to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Nao jumped a little, probably not expecting to hear Sora's voice randomly.

"Its… well yeah…" Nao looked away, and Sora sat up in bed. "Anything I can do to help?" Nao curled in on himself a little. "Don't worry about it… This is normal for me, I'm an insomniac." He felt a little sad at that, knowing why Nao is so grumpy in the mornings is probably because he didn't get any sleep. Not getting enough sleep messes with your mental state too, it could be another contributor to his grumpy attitude…

"Is there anything that helps you sleep?" Nao looked at Sora quizzically. "Why do you want to help me?" That was a good question. Something drew him to Nao, for some reason when he sees Nao in pain he wants nothing more than to help him. "I'm not sure… But I don't like seeing anyone in pain." Nao looked surprised, then he started glaring again. "And what would you know about pain!? You're always so happy! You don't know anything!" Sora looked down and didn't say anything. He really hadn't expected that from Nao a second time, and a part of him felt frustrated. He was about to say something but just as he opened his mouth Nao stood up and ran out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

This time, Sora wasted no time in getting up and going after Nao. This neighborhood wasn't safe at night, and Sora wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to him. He tried yelling his name, unfortunately it drew unwanted attention. "Nao!? Nao please come back!" He heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly. "Nao!?" Sora's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Nagase."

Nagase smirked. "I thought you'd be too scared to step foot out here this late again after last time." Sora kept backing away as flashbacks of his last beating flashed through his mind. "I-I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Nagase came forward and suddenly threw a punch at him. Sora groaned in pain and held his cheek, his legs trembled and Sora looked down ashamedly.

"Not scared of me anymore, are you? You're shaking like a little girl." Nagase threw another punch right at his stomach and Sora doubled over and fell onto his bottom. "I'm just wasting my time on you." He heard Nagase's footsteps retreating, and then,

"Sora!?" He heard someone running over to him and leaning down over him.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Sora looked up to see Nao leaning over him with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, this is normal." Nao looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry… I said all the things, but I really know nothing about you." Sora didn't know why he did it, but he reached up and cupped Nao's cheek and wiped his tears. "Don't cry…" Something about touching Nao felt natural to him as if he'd done it many times before…

"Can you stand?" Nao put a hand on his back and grabbed his hand to help him up. Sora spoke with his voice laced in pain. "Nanami can't know about this. Help me to the drugstore so I don't have to use our bandages… He'll notice if they're missing." Nao nodded and started helping him to the store.

"Don't worry about me telling anyone, we all have our secrets…" Sora smiled a little and stared at Nao. Despite having a bruise or two he felt great being near Nao like this. He knew they were a lot closer now, he felt great about it.

Sora sat outside on a bench while Nao got a first aid kit. After a bit Nao came back and sat down across from him. He set down the first aid kit and… a… pack of gummy worms? Nao noticed Sora's questioning gaze and blushed. "I feel bad ok? Just eat those or something!" Sora was surprised, but somehow, a little touched? He started eating them as Nao opened up the first aid box and started checking the bruise on his cheek. "Did that guy have rings on or something? Your cheek is bleeding…"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, he wears rings with spikes on them for the purpose of hurting people.." Nao looked sad and started cleaning and bandaging it. He seemed experienced. "Have you done this before?" Nao tensed a little but then calmed down. "Yes… I used to have a friend who got injured all the time… He was so careless and clumsy." Sora looked at Nao and saw that Nao had tears in his eyes. "What happened to him?" Nao looked down and away.

"One day, he disappeared… I never saw him again." Sora looked down. "Oh…"

Nao finished his cheek and lifted Sora's shirt to look at the bruise on his stomach. He cleaned and bandaged that one too, then cleaned everything up and closed the first aid box.

Nao reached over and took one of the gummy worms from the bag and ate it.

"Jeez, don't buy me gummy worms just to steal them!" Sora's ears were graced with a giggle from Nao. "Well soorrrryy! I paid for these and I'm not asking you to pay me back so you should just be thankful!"

Sora didn't know what came over him, but being here with Nao, seeing his cute giggling face. He couldn't hold his feelings in anymore.

He leaned up and kissed Nao.


	7. Chapter 7

Nao's p.o.v.

His eyes widened as he felt Sora's lips on his own, and he broke the kiss and backed off immediately. "What the hell!?" A dark blush set across Sora's cheeks and he stood up.

"I-I-I don't k-know! Just forget anything happened!" Nao looked at him with a pissed off expression and a deep blush on his cheeks, then he crossed his arms and turned away. The walk back was spent in silence, and this time Nao didn't ask if Sora needed help walking with his bruises.

When they got back Nao laid on his bed and tried to fight his blush. Why the hell had Sora done that? He shook the thought out of his head. "Hey um.. Nao..want to be friends?"Nao stared at Sora in shock. He couldn't be serious right? "Who would be friends with an idiot like you?!" He crossed his arms and turned away.

"I was just asking because I thought you don't have any! Jeez, you're a real piece of work sometimes you know that?"

 _Even after that conversation, they started sitting together on the bus every day, and eating lunches together in school sometimes._

"So… You got an undercut." Sora rubbed the back of his now partly shaved head. "Uh… Yeah."

Nao looked at it with slight interest. "What? Why are you staring?" And now, Nao was frowning. Sora didn't get it.

"Whoever shaved it did a bad job. The line's not straight."

Sora decided next time he wouldn't try to shave his head himself.

* * *

"Hey Nao… did you sleep at all last night?" Nao looked like he was about to murder someone. "Let me guess, I look like absolute crap. I know."

"I wasn't going to say that. But you do have dark bags under your eyes. Maybe you should go home for the day?" Nao glared at him.

"Fine." He was surprised Nao actually listened to him.

* * *

"What music do you listen to?" Sora noticed Nao almost always had ear buds in. "Well.. Soundgarden… Radiohead.. The Cure… Nine Inch Nails…" Sora was surprised.

"We have similar taste in music I guess.."

* * *

"Can you math?" Nao raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? Yes. I can math indeed."

"Help me with this problem then!" Sora slammed the math book on the table and Nao smirked. "I don't know.. should I?"

Sora waved his arms in the air. "Now is not the time to act like the devil's incarnate! I need to pass this test or I'm screwed!"

* * *

Sora realized he'd never seen Nao asleep until now even though he'd stayed at Sora's house before. He looks so peaceful sleeping… Like an angel. Sora realized what he was thinking and mentally slapped himself.

Earlier he'd gone up to the school roof for some peace and quiet. When he arrived, he found Nao already there sitting against one of the walls, fast asleep.

Sora smiled at the sight. He has really long eyelashes… Slightly chubby cheeks… His skin looks really smooth too… His lips are so plump… I want to kiss them- What am I thinking!?

Sora noticed a cold breeze, and took off his jacket then placed it on Nao's shoulders.

* * *

"Hey Nao?... Did I shave my hair better this time?" Nao leaned closer and checked the back of his head. "Yeah, the line is a little straighter.. Looks good."

Did Nao just… Compliment me?


	8. Chapter 8

Sora wasn't used to missing people, that is, until Nao up and disappeared out of nowhere. It'd been a whole week, and he hadn't seen or heard anything from him.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of break, he barely heard it. He realized what a big part of his life Nao had become. In the past few weeks they'd always been together, and Nao had even started relying on him a little. They'd become much closer. Everything was going great, until Monday when he disappeared.

Sora hoped it was just a sickness, but knowing how stubborn Nao is he could've gone days without sleeping then collapsed somewhere, and gotten kidnapped or something! No… That's probably too far. Still, what if he's dead, or in the hospital, or- He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Sora…?" Recognizing the voice, he whipped around. "Nao! Where have you been!?" He jumped out of his seat and hugged him tightly. "You really know how to make someone worry about you!"

Nao seemed a little tense, then he relaxed and slowly hugged Sora back. Embracing him like this feels good.. There's something about it that makes Sora never want to let go of him.

"Sorry… I got sick and I wasn't sleeping. Then I collapsed and my dad wanted me to spend a few days resting." Sora felt relieved he wasn't hurt or in the hospital, but was still worried.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself. Isn't there anything that helps you sleep?" He noticed Nao tense a little and he let go of him. His cheeks were stained bright red, and he held one arm against his side.

"I don't know…" Sora raised one eyebrow but dropped the subject for now. He was about to break the silence when Nao spoke up. "So um… do you want to come over… to my house today..?"

"Oh… Sure!" Sora grinned like an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Nao's p.o.v.

That morning when he'd been right about to leave for school Minato had stopped him at the door and told him he had to invite Sora over today, because apparently Nao had been talking a little bit too much about him- which means he mentioned him once or twice. But he hadn't had a real friend in the last 8 years, so he guessed Minato got curious to meet the first person to befriend him in so long.

Later that day, he and Sora were walking the small distance to Nao's home after getting off the bus.

He couldn't help but feel a little nervous, and he messed with the straps of his bag as they walked. He hadn't had anyone over in so long…

Soon enough they arrived at his house and Nao unlocked the door then opened it and stepped inside.

"My dad isn't home right now..." He lead them into the living room, then passed it and down a hallway. He opened a door at the end of the hallway and lead them inside. "This is my room."

He looked at Sora. He was staring at it in shock. "Wow… Everything is pink? And how do you keep a room so clean?" He felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Oh just shut up! You have no room to talk, everything in your room is blue!" He set his bag down while he yelled and sat on the bed, and Sora sat down right next to him, so close their thighs were touching. He felt the blush coming back even brighter than before. He wasn't used to being so close to anyone… Is this even normal for friends?

"You're sitting really close…" Sora didn't scoot away, he nudged Nao's leg with his own. "It doesn't bother you that much does it?" Not really, in fact it felt kind of… nice.

"I guess not.." Sora smiled brightly down at him and Nao couldn't help but stare at his face, his smile. It always warmed his heart and could make a bad day a little better. It's comforting. Nao found himself staring at Sora more these days. His spiky blue hair, his eyes, his smile... Something about him was so familiar, whenever they were together he couldn't shake this nostalgic feeling.

"So…" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Isn't that what you do when you go to a friends house? At least I hope it is.

"Ok." He got up and grabbed some random horror movie about zombies. Once he had it ready he sat back on the bed next to Sora just as close as before. Sora leaned towards him so their shoulders were touching as well as their thighs, causing another blush to form.

About a few minutes into the movie, there was a huge jump scare. Sora screamed, surprising Nao enough so that he jumped, and at the same time Sora hugged him tightly.

"Scaaaaaaaaaarrryyyy!" He put his arms around Sora returning the hug. "Is it really that scary? It's just a movie…" He only hugged Nao tighter.

"...let's turn on something else." Nao said as he grabbed the remote and turned the tv to cable and found adventure time playing. He left it on the station and noticed Sora calm down, but didn't let go of him. "Um… Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora looked down into Nao's eyes and Nao felt his blush return. Their faces were so close… "You're still hugging me." Sora smiled and laughed a little. "Its fineeeee." Nao's blush increased as they found themselves looking into each other's eyes.

The door suddenly slammed open. "I'm hoomee!" Minato saw them on the bed cuddling and seemed to be pondering it for a second, then, "Oh so he's more than friend."


	10. Chapter 10

I pushed Sora off of me roughly. "No way!" The sudden action caused Sora to get knocked off the bed, and myself get a headache. Sora sat up and rubbed his backside. "You didn't have to push me, jeez…" I held my head and laid on the bed, covering my head with a pillow. "Both of you shut up." Sora, who blatantly ignored me, whispered to Minato. "What's up with him?" Minato fixed his glasses and stretched boredly. "He gets headaches easily. Anyways, I have some work to get to now." He left the room and closed the door behind him. I felt Sora sitting next to me on the bed. "You ok?" I turned to look at him. "Yeah…"

Sora's p.o.v.

Once I got home that night, I took a shower and flopped on the bed like any other night. Except this particular night, I was especially tired, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dream Sora was standing in some dark school house, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"W-w-who's there!? Nao!?...What're you doing in a princess dress?" Suddenly Nao's face changed, and he was staring at a child. A child whose features were hidden by how dark the room was. "Aren't you forgetting something, Kuu-chan?" Sora backed up. "Forgetting something? And who's Kuu-chan?" The child stepped closer to him. "Forgetting, someone?"

I awoke with a loud scream and sat up in the bed looking around the room, relieved to see I was back in my own room and the morning sunlight was coming in through the curtains. "What was with that dream…" Who was the kid, and why did he seem so familiar? I shrugged and got out of bed, making my way down stairs whilst yawning and stretching. I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed the box of fruity pebbles then sat down. As I was eating Nanami came into the kitchen.

"There you are! I wanted to talk to you before I leave for work." I looked up from my mindless consumption of the fruity pebbles.

"What is it?" Nanami looked a little nervous. "Well… I'm in a relationship, and we're very serious about it. I've been dating him for 3 months, you remember him, we had him and his teenager over a while back."

I dropped the spoon. "You're dating Nao's dad? That guy?" Nanami was obviously a bit surprised by his outburst. "Yes… Have you and Sunao become friends?" I picked my spoon back up. "Yeahhh." I returned to stuffing my face.

"Oh my, I lost track of time! I'd better get going now." And with that Nanami rushed out of the house.

Sora approached Nao at the bus stop that day "Hey Nao. You get any sleep today?" Nao turned to him with a small smile. "I did." _For once._ Sora smiled widely. "Great! So… Have you heard about Nanami and Shinichirou?"

"Yeah… Its a bit awkward." Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He had to agree, knowing your parent is dating your friend's parent is weird. "Yeah…" He suddenly noticed Nao was wearing blue today, a color he'd never seen on him before. He had on an oversized dark blue t-shirt with some band logo and pink skinny jeans. On his feet he was wearing black converse. It looks good on him.. And his ponytail is so cute.

He didn't even try to stop himself from having these thoughts anymore, they wouldn't stop no matter what he did.

He felt a drop of water on his shoulder and looked at the sky to see storm clouds. "Looks like its going to rain.." Within a few minutes, rain was pouring and drenching them both. Nao had his arms around himself, trying to conserve body heat while shivering.

"Here." He held his jacket out, and Nao looked at him for a second, considering, then he took it. After putting it on and zipping it up, he smiled at Sora. "Thanks." Sora grinned back at him. "No problem!"


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 5 months now since I've met Nao, but it doesn't feel that long at all. I'm often finding myself thinking about it.

"Sorry Nanami, can you say it again?"

Nanami crossed his arms with a slightly stern expression. "I said, Shinichirou is going on vacation with his relatives for a week this summer, and he wants to invite us, because he wants to introduce us to them." I once again dropped my spoon. "Are you serious!? You barely just started dating him!"

"We're really serious about our relationship, and I think after 6 months we've been dating long enough to meet his relatives. Anyways, we're going in a week from today. I'm sure Sunao will be happy to have you there." I thought about it, dazedly. A vacation, with Nao? We'd get to go swimming, watch the sunset, lay in hammocks... The idea was way too amazing to be true. He stood up quickly.

"Great! I can't wait for the vacation!" Nanami smiled. "Good."

And so, a week later, Nanami and I were loading our bags into the back of Shinichirou's car.

I put the last bag in then climbed into the back next to Nao. Nanami got in after me, sitting in the front next to Shinichirou.

Turning to Nao with an awkward smile, I greeted him. "Hey…" He's feeling awkward too, his shoulders are tense and he's looking at the floor. "Hey.." I don't like to see Nao looking uncomfortable, but it's understandable. I mean, I'm going to meet his relatives today. Almost like we're a couple… I quickly shook the thought away.

"Loosen up you two, we're going on vacation!" Shinichirou turned towards the back seats. "It'll be great!" I shrugged, and looked at Nao. (Who honestly looks like he wants to die, hiding his face in his hands.)

Shinichirou faked a hurt expression. "What, am I that embarrassing!?" With that Nanami and Shinichirou started laughing. I nudged Nao's knee with my own. "C'mooon." Nao's frown slowly eased into a smile as I continued nudging him. "Yeah…"

As the car left the driveway Nao yawned, causing me to look closer at him. He has dark circles again. I've been really worried about him. I mean, it's not healthy getting so little sleep. He gets sick and collapses all the time too... "You should try to get some rest."

Nao sighed. "I don't think I can." I nudged him again.

"At least try."

"...Ok." Nao leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder, surprising me. He'd never really initiated physical contact between us before. I watched him close his eyes and begin to fall asleep, and smiled. He's so cute sleeping.

Nao falling asleep had gone unnoticed by Shinichirou and Nanami, who were distracted by their own conversation. I rested my head on top of Nao's and closed my eyes for the drive.

Multiple hours later, the car stopped and I opened my groggy eyes and saw the huge old looking house. Nao was still sound asleep on my shoulder, so I gently shook him. "C'mon, wake up Nao. We're here." Nao's eyes slowly opened, and immediately narrowed into a glare.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up!? I was SLEEPING." I recoiled. "Sorry! We're here though!" Nao looked out the car window. "...Oh."

 _ **/A FEW HOURS LATER-/**_

If I learned anything today, it's that Nao has an… interesting family. Shinichirou's two brothers, Shoushi and Ayano, (who were both definitely questionable) and Ayano's adopted child, Kano all lived in the huge house we're staying in. Nagase, whose father is supposedly in prison, and his adopted brother, Ran, were guests like us. When I saw Ran, I had to look back and forth from Nao to Ran a few times to make sure they were actually separate people. How do you look that identical to someone?

"Nao."

"Ran." Nao had his arms crossed at was staring Ran straight in the eye.

"I see you still can't get any sleep."

"I see you still get too much." I wasn't even sure they were talking about sleep... or getting some at this point. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the second, judging by how Ran was dressed. The choker, thigh highs, high heels, and, oh, maybe the hickeys he didn't bother to hide on his neck gave it away.

Nao grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. "I'll show you to the room." It was obvious he was just using it as an excuse to escape from socializing, but I didn't have any complaints.

We stayed in the room we shared for the next few hours, laying on the floor with our heads close together.

"Next time you dye your hair you should do blue." Nao looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you just dye yours pink?"... _Good point._ A grin grew on my face. "Well I don't know…" Suddenly sitting up, I picked Nao up and had him over my shoulder in a second.

"What the hell!? Put me doooown!" Laughing, I set him on the bed, but immedietly started tickling his sides.

"S-Sora!-" He had to pause in between his words for the fits of laughter and giggles. "I swear,-" More giggling and laughing. "I'll get you!"

"Yeah right. You're way too small to defeat me." That's what I thought, but Nao tackled me onto the bed and started tickling my sides. I fell into fits of laughter and grabbed Nao's waist.

"No more!" Nao laughed and smirked evilly.

"Now who did you say couldn't defeat you?"

"Fine, I take it back." I realized I was still holding onto him and blushed, removing my hands from his waist.

Later that night I was woken up by the sound of… is that crying? Is he ok? I sat up and got out of bed and looked up at him. (The room we were using has bunk beds, Nao wanted the top one.)

I saw Nao curled up with half of his face buried in a pillow, and hands wiping his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. The sight made my heart ache and at that moment I knew I had to comfort him. Climbing up into his bed, Nao became aware of my presence.

"S-Sora? What are you doing?" His voice was shaking badly and he was frantically wiping his eyes. I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. "It's ok to cry. Don't keep it in, trust me it doesn't always help."

The tenseness in his limbs slowly faded, and he hugged me tightly, beginning to sob. Rubbing his back, I held him for hours. He sobbed and mumbled a name… well a nickname, that sounded familiar to me. Kuu-chan… Wasn't the kid in that dream I had saying that?

Eventually his tears dried, and he fell asleep snuggled up in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Nao's p.o.v.

I awoke feeling warm and well slept for once. So of course I tried to go back asleep, but my shoulders ached from sleeping on my side... hold on… Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked and became aware of my surroundings. Aware of the body lying beside me.

Remembering what happened last night, I squirmed out of Sora's arms and sat up, staring at his sleeping face. I couldn't bring myself to be upset or angry about last night. Sora always shows me so much kindness. Even when I pushed him away and yelled at him… now he's even held me while I cried. I don't get it.

Climbing out of bed, my feet hit the cold wooden floor, causing a shiver to run up my spine. Entering the washroom, I took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

Stepping out in front of the mirror, I didn't let myself look into it. I didn't want to feel anymore disgusted with myself. However, as I changed I couldn't avoid seeing the cellulite on my thighs, or noticing that I had gained a little weight. It was always like this, my weight fluctuates constantly. I buttoned the pink skinny jeans and threw on a black t shirt. Shivering, I pulled a pink button up sweater over my arms and left it open. The sweater fell way past my hands and I had to roll the sleeves up, but eventually I was dressed.

Leaving the washroom and climbing back onto my bed, I looked at Sora, thinking about last night. He rolled over and opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. Then he turned and looked at me.

"Morning Nao."

I shifted awkwardly and put my arm against my side. He watched me, probably waiting for me to give some kind of reply.

"Why are you nice to me?" Staring down at Sora, he smiled kindly at me.

"I care about you."

My cheeks were reddening. Why is my heart fluttering like this? This is stupid, It's not like I'm crushing on him… Or am I?

"... I care about you too…"

Later that afternoon everyone was getting ready to go to the beach. I however, was sitting at the dining table casually sipping my tea. Everyone else was in their swimming suits, but there's no way I'm going to wear one. I hate them with a passion.

"Are you wearing that to the beach? You're probably doing just _great_ at impressing Sora." I glared at Ran and set down my tea mug.

"I'm not trying to impress him in the first place." He sat on top of the table and yawned. "You're telling me you don't have a crush on him? I could've sworn you're head over heels by the way you two look at each other." I nearly choked on my tea.

"Are you serious?" I abruptly stood up and stomped off, leaving Ran to giggle to himself. Going to find Sora, I eventually spotted him on the balcony looking off at the water.

"Hey Sora."

Sora turned to look at me then smiled. "Didn't see you there."

He went back to watching the water, and I found myself staring up at him. Do I have feelings for him? Sure I find him attractive, kind, and he's important to me, but does that mean I have romantic feelings for him? How do I know? Picturing myself being his boyfriend, I felt some kind of yearning. I'd never felt like this before, like something was tugging at my heart. And just because of one guy, too. Somewhere deep down, I think I know how I feel, but I've been avoiding it…

"Are you ok Nao? Your cheeks are all red." He snapped my out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm just great." Turning away, I decided getting away was my best option. I can't face him so easily right now. And with that, I scrambled back inside.

Sora's p.o.v.

I watched Nao scramble away, confused. I realized long ago I have feelings for him, the night I kissed him- many months ago. But the longer I've spent around him the more I've fell for him. But Nao doesn't seem like the kind of person who falls for someone easily, and I have no idea if he even thinks that way about me. Sighing to myself, I walked back inside.

I noticed Nao didn't wear a swimsuit. I didn't want to invade his privacy by asking, but it still made me curious. Come to think of it, he never shows much skin.

Leaving the thought, I slowly sneaked up on him from behind, and in a moment picked him up over my shoulder.

"W-Wha!?" Realizing it was me who picked him up, he screeched. "Dammit Soraaa!" I laughed and ran to the water with him in my arms. He started laughing too, the smile adorning his features made my heart flutter. Did I mention he looks cute as hell?

I ran into the water until I was knee deep and looked up at his face over my shoulder.

"I'm going to drop you in now.." I teasingly threatened him and leaned forward as if I was going to let go.

"Don't you dare!" He shrieked once again and clung to my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Does he know how to swim?

"Let me guess, you can't swim."

"I'm not evil like you say I am, the damn water is! I'm NEVER learning to swim!"

"Dang. What'd the water do to you?"

"Water and I just don't mix well."

"It's only knee deep here for me, you'll be able to stand."

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit!"

"Get your clothes wet!" I nudged him.

"Ok fine… You win."

After a little bit of splashing around, I managed to get him to go further into the water- although he forced me to hold his sweater because he didn't want to get it wet. I taught him the motions of swimming and held his hands as he got used to kicking. I couldn't shake this feeling in my chest as I held his hands.

After a few hours, we got out of the water and ate the lunch Nanami, Shinichirou, and Ayano had packed for everyone.

Nanami fits right in with their family, meanwhile I've felt a little awkward the whole time. At least I'm here with Nao.

Speaking of Nao, I turned to look at him to see he'd fallen asleep on the beach blanket right next to me. His long wet hair was out of its normal pony tail making me stare too long at it. It's way longer than it seems. He was curled up into a bit of a ball and his hands were really close to mine. I wonder if he meant to do that or if he moved in his sleep.

I'm relieved he's been sleeping a lot more so far on the trip. I just hope it stays this way. I wish I knew of something I could do to help him get to sleep, but whenever I ask he shuts me down.

I realized I'd been staring at him this whole time and quickly averted my gaze. I don't want his relatives thinking I'm a creep.


	13. The devil's incarnate is my boyfriend!

Nao's p.o.v.

After we arrived at home from our beach outing, I changed into dry clothes, much preferred to the wet ones clinging to my skin.

Now dresse, I strolled into the living room, searching for something to do.

I felt Sora tap on my shoulder and turned to look at him.

About three hours later, we'd found ourselves at an empty park.

Sora had asked me if I wanted to go out somewhere, I suggested a park since I'm broke, and Sora agreed.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the swings, so I followed. Sitting down, I kicked my feet into the bark to get a swing going. Sora, seeing me struggle, got off his swing.

"Need help?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he started pushing my swing. I smiled, letting it admit I'm having fun.

After I had a good swing going, thanks to Sora, he got on his own and started swinging. What I didn't expect him to do, was take my hand as he swung. Why is he..? I knew I was blushing and yet, I didn't dislike holding his hand. Quite the opposite.

Sora turned on quiet music, and I hummed along to the songs I knew. The silence between us, save for my humming, was comfortable.

Our stomachs grumbled in synch.

"Hungry?"

"Hungry?"

We both laughed (once again in synch), then Sora stood up and I followed suit.

"Do you have any money?" I checked my wallet, only finding two crumpled dollar bills. I really need to get a job. "I've got… 2 dollars."

Sora didn't have any money, and because everything is more expensive in a beach town, we weren't going to get very far.

"Ever robbed a store?"

"What?"

Sora laughed. "Like, you buy a candy bar or something, and I'll put some stuff in my jacket so it'll be less suspicious than us not buying anything. If we're lucky no one with notice."

"... Why am I about to agree to this?"

We walked to the nearest grocery store. Sora grabbed two bags of chips and a soda and stuffed it in his jacket, then I got a pack of gum and rung it up in the self checkout. The Walmart was almost empty considering it was almost midnight now, but there was one employee near the checkouts. I finished buying it and Sora and I were walking out, when someone yelled to us.

"Hey! What's in your jacket?"

I snapped my head back and saw the one employee who'd been near the self checkouts. He had really light blond hair, and grey-blue eyes. He looked to be around our age, and has two nose piercings, one lip piercing and another right below his eyebrow. He was wearing a huge amount of black eyeliner, and a black studded belt, which probably wasn't supposed to be with his Walmart uniform.

"Run for it!"

"What!?"

I thought that wasn't the way to go about things, but Sora looked like he was about to book it.

"Hold on! I won't call the police. I steal things all the time too. I just wanted to scare you two."

The employee started laughing and wiped a few fake tears from his eyes.

"Names Hiromu, by the way."

Said Hiromu stares at Sora, and walks closer. "You're cute. Are you taken?"

"No..?"

I felt jealousy boil in the pit of my stomach and glared at the blond, who turned to look at me.

"Didn't see you there…" He turned back to Sora. "Don't tell me you're dating the pink haired one. You could do way better."

He was right, I knew that much. I can't see why anyone would like me, but Sora somehow seemed to enjoy being with me. I couldn't understand it.

"Youre wrong. Nao is perfect for me!"

I stared at Sora like he'd grown an extra head, I'm sure my expression expressed how shocked I was. Did he just admit he likes me? He didn't even deny that we're romantically involved… Even though we aren't.

"What a lost cause." Hiromu walked away, and back to the checkout lines where he'd been working. Meanwhile, I was still in inner turmoil. Does Sora like me or not?

He took my hand. I knew a blush had risen on my cheeks as he lead me out of the store and back to the park.

The walk was spent in silence.

Sora pov

Now back at the park, I plopped down on the grass and removed the stolen items from my jacket.

"We could've gotten arrested for these…" I heard Nao mumble as I ate from a bag of chips. We wouldn't have gone to prison though, just holding.

"Uhh… You look cute tonight- I mean every night!"

"Thank you…" Nao was now messing with his hair, self consciously. I found that extremely cute.

Unable resist grabbing one of the daisies from the grass and putting it in his hair, I realized it was now or never.

"Can I kiss you?" His cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and he searched my face for signs of a joke, but I was completely serious.

"Um, yes." His voice was a little shaky, embarrassed and hesitant. He took my hand in his, and intertwined our fingers. I found his hand to be pleasingly soft.

I leaned closer to him. Cupping his cheek with my free hand, and our eyes met. I felt his warm breath on my lips, and the minty scent of his toothpaste. Would his lips be soft, or rough? Only one way to find out.

I kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Our lips barely touched, and it was hesitant, but I felt how soft they were. I want to kiss him more, but he ends the kiss much to soon for my liking. "I like you, Nao." There's no going back now, I tell myself.

He's silent for a moment, and I start to worry I'm about to taste rejection, then he giggles.

"You kinda gave that away when you kissed me 5 months ago."

"I know. That was wrong of me, I'm really sorry about kissing you out of nowhere." He smiles, accepting the apology and smooches my lips again, seeming unordinarily used to being affectionate with someone.

"Have you had a boyfriend?" I ask. He looks down at his lap, and nods.

"Yeah… You know Nagase."

I'd known him since we were kids, but we were never close. He had issues with his parents and started smoking and drinking in middle my first year of highschool, we were in the same group of friends. I automatically could tell he didn't like me, to him I probably seemed weak and easily messed with. So one day I got fed up and teased him about his boyfriend- he was always talking about the guy. That day I found it he also has anger management issues. He beat me up pretty bad, then left the friend group and stopped hanging out with anyone, and he would pick a fight with me whenever he could. "You mean Nagase Kai?"

"Yeah. I was 14, Nagase was 15. I was probably too young to be in a serious relationship, but I liked that he was relying on me; so I always listened to him and supported him. I didn't think our relationship had any issues. Back then, I was more depressed than ever and it was causing me to get zero sleep. Nagase was so dependent on me, but when I tried to talk to him, to rely on him even a little, he shut me down. It hurt me more than anything. So I broke up with him, and I've avoided him ever since."

It angered me, to think about him being used like that.

"I hope you know that I will never treat you like Nagase did." Nao pinches my arm playfully.

"I know. I trust you."

Back at the house, I lay on the bed, thinking about Nao. Part of me is exhausted and wants sleep, the other part is still giddy and wide awake… As I replay the day's events over and over, it doesn't take long for the exhausted part of my brain to win over.

It felt like I'd only slept for a few minutes when I awoke again, now aware of quiet murmurs coming from the living room. I stood from the bed, and noticed Nao was gone. His was probably one of the voices I heard from the living room. Worried for my boyfriend, I decide to investigate.

The living room is completely dark outside of the bedroom, save for a dim light from the screen. As I walk towards the source of light, I realize the voices I heard were just coming from the tv. I spot Nao laying on the couch, snuggled up under his comforter.

He must be asleep. As I take a few steps towards him, a floorboard creaks, and his eyes blink open.

"Sora...?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I want to ask why he was sleeping out here instead of in the bedroom, but I don't want to pry into him too much.

"I wasn't asleep in the first place." He must have been unable to fall asleep and gone out here to watch t.v. without waking me up.

As I lay myself down next to him, I'm amazed by how the tv lights up his facial features. He's beautiful, without question. The small flush on his cheeks is cute, too.

"If I held you, would you be able to sleep?"

"I'm not sure."

We can try, I think, and I loosely wrap my arms around him- allowing him to escape if he wants to.

He doesn't try to escape, instead, he snuggles into the embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

To be honest, I am very unhappy with the way this fanfic has gone. However, I'm not going to leave readers hanging, so I decided to do a major edit to all the chapters and a few major plot changes. The new fanfic will start being posted to my account shortly.


End file.
